Paranormal Investigator Squad
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Meet the Paranormal oddballs of Namimori. Or as they like to call themselves, the Paranormal Investigator Squad. Chrome and Mukuro are the group's mediums, Ken is capable of tracking down all sorts of supernatural things, Tsuna can See things and talk to the dead, and Chikusa is their ever loyal tech support. The Mafia has no idea what's about to hit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Consider this a special Halloween treat for you all... a new story without a sneak peek of it on the drabbles, specifically made for Halloween in mind!**

* * *

He had always had "the gift" as his mama called it. It was a secret from Papa, because his mama wasn't happy that they were always alone in the big house.

Then his papa came home with a strange man that he had to call grandpa, even though something told him the old man wasn't. Papa acted too much like someone showing off their family to their boss for the man to be family.

Tsuna looked at the odd ghost following the old man around. He was scowling at the man as if he was very unhappy about something.

Late at night, when the adults were asleep, Tsuna crept into the room where the ghost was and smiled at him.

The blond ghost blinked, before staring at him in shock when he realized Tsuna could see him.

Tsuna liked ghosts such as him. They were nice and they liked to tell him things. Mama had the gift too, but she only got vague whispers...he could see them clearly and have full conversations with them.

" _Hello little one. You can see me can't you?"_ he said in odd Japanese.

Tsuna nodded. He kept his voice quiet, because Mama said not to let outsiders know what they could do.

"Mama said it's always been our gift, to See things that others can't."

" _And a precious gift it is,_ bambino _,"_ said the ghost. _"Do you see others too?"_

Tsuna nodded.

"Some of them aren't very nice."

The ghost looked sympathetic.

" _I know,_ bambino _. Some of them would love to get their hands on a cute kid like you."_

Tsuna went silent, hearing someone up. From the sound alone he knew it wasn't Mama, and she wouldn't have bothered him if she figured out he was talking to a ghost anyway. She had noticed him hanging around the old man too.

He quietly chatted with the ghost, who called himself "Ieyasu" right up until the end of visit.

He remembered a warmth that sprang out of him like fire in his viens and his father having a panicked look on his face.

Ieyasu didn't look happy, but he understood the words the two were saying. His father tried to make him come to him, but Tsuna knew that was a Bad Idea.

He only remembered bits and pieces of what happened after that.

He knew Ieyasu stood in front of the old man, trying to stop him from touching Tsuna's head with a finger that was ablaze. How Ieyasu stood in the way of whatever that power was...and was somehow _sucked in_ to Tsuna's body.

He felt an icy chill he associated with the dead and something click into place...and the warmth seemed to try and push back a feeling of ice that seeped into his bones.

He blacked out before the end, unable to handle the 'battle' within his body.

Tsuna woke up the next morning to find his 'papa' gone along with the old man...and Ieyasu looking _furious_ for some reason.

Ieyasu didn't leave after that.

" _Shh...it's okay_ bambino," said Ieyasu, gently stroking his head. He felt like a mixture of ice cold and blazing hot. Very strange.

"Ieyasu? What happened?"

" _They tried to take your gift away,_ bambino _. I was able to stop it, for the most part, but it left a part of you exposed to the bad things out there. That and now I seem to be stuck here with you,"_ said Ieyasu gently.

It took a few days, but when Tsuna finally got the courage to tell his mother about Ieyasu sticking around, she was all for it!

"While it's a bit unusual to get your spirit guardian this early, so long as they don't cause trouble it's fine. Besides, we can always research to see what sort of guardian you've acquired later!" said Nana cheerfully.

"Spirit Guardian?" asked Tsuna. Ieyasu looked just as confused.

"Those with a stronger than normal Gift often acquire protectors of sorts. Humans simply can't compete with the more dangerous things out there that prey on the spiritually inclined. We call them Spirit Guardians, because they can fight the things we can't since they don't have the same limitations. They can come in all sorts of forms, such as ghosts, youkai and even common animals!" explained Nana. "I was planning to take you out to find a compatible one when you were older, but this works out too."

Ieyasu seemed to relax...and found it amusing that Nana started setting out a third plate for him once Tsuna told her his guardian was a human spirit.

* * *

Tsuna found it very odd that Iemitsu (he had long since quit calling that man "Papa") dragged them all the way to Italy shortly after he came home with no explanation whatsoever. Didn't he know Tsuna had school?

Rather than stick around in the big fort that gave him a really bad feeling, Tsuna went exploring outside following Ieyasu's directions. Inside his pants were special gloves that Ieyasu helped him to find that allowed him to focus his special fires to the point he could hurt ghosts. Considering the bad ones seemed to hone in on him more now, that was a necessity. They were a bit big for him but once he figured out how to channel the bright orange fire they seemed to shrink to fit him perfectly.

Ieyasu lead Tsuna through a few secret tunnels that no one knew about...it was fun to hear the adults start panicking when they realized they couldn't find him. Of course Ieyasu was also translating what was being said, which made it even better.

Tsuna had to hide a giggle as he darted in and out of the fort, before finding a secret way out of the place.

Ieyasu looked darkly amused himself, and the two disappeared from the grounds using a trick that Tsuna had figured out early on to avoid bullies. Ieyasu called it being 'in Harmony with your surroundings'.

Of course since Tsuna had never been to Italy before, much less speak the language, it didn't take him very long to get lost.

Suddenly his 'intuition' as Ieyasu called it, sat up and took notice of something.

His feet started walking and he followed his instincts like Ieyasu told him. His intuition had never lead him into anything too dangerous before...in fact it had gotten him out of a few bad ones.

The last thing Tsuna remembered was smelling something bad and being knocked out cold. Fortunately no one could see Ieyasu and his gloves were hidden by the "special place" Mama had showed him to use.

 _In the labs..._

Mukuro barely looked up when they brought in the new kid. The new ones they captured rarely lasted long.

And then he noticed something.

There was something behind the new one. Something that the others couldn't see...though Ken could sense it somewhat.

The new kid groaned as the drugs wore off...before grumbling at the other presence. He even glared _right at it._

Then the kid noticed them and went still. He seemed to be looking at something past them.

Mukuro glared at him.

"What are you staring at?"he demanded.

The kid points to something behind and a little up to the left of him. It takes him a few seconds to realize what it is, before he stares.

"You can see them too?!"

The kid hesitantly nods.

Finally! Proof he wasn't crazy!

The kid suddenly whimpered and looked towards the door.

" _Not again...this place is infested with the Bad Ones."_

"Did you understand that?" asked Ken quietly. Chikusa shook his head.

Mukuro felt the other presence near the new kid come near him. Something latched onto his arm, and then he saw the shadow clearly.

It was a man. He looked a lot like the new kid, except the clothing was weird.

" _Can you see me?"_ he asked in oddly accented Italian.

"Who are you?" demanded Mukuro. The man sagged with relief.

" _We need to get you kids out of here._ Now _. Tsuna is like catnip to the more malevolent spirits...and this place is completely_ infested _with them. If we don't leave and soon...well..."_

"What do you mean, infested?"

The kid, Tsuna, looked at him with wide eyes.

"When people die in bad ways, sometimes their soul sticks around. It gets worse when a lot of them die in the same spot...especially kids," said Tsuna.

"Wait, you can understand me now?" said Mukuro.

"He's acting as the bridge between languages, since you don't know Japanese and I don't know Italian. We _really_ need to get out of here," said Tsuna.

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Mukuro.

Tsuna shivered.

"Would a really big distraction work?" asked Tsuna.

"What sort of distraction?"

"The kind that involves humans getting ripped apart by really pissed off spirits eager for revenge," said Tsuna.

The spirit winced.

" _We_ really _need to go. Now. They're started to wake up and take notice of your presence."_

"Can I watch?" asked Mukuro with dark glee.

Before Tsuna could reply, the screaming started. He winced.

" _Tsuna, gloves. Now."_

Tsuna sighed and reached into his hidden space to pull out a pair of gloves.

"Stay close and whatever you do, don't follow the screams," said Tsuna.

"You kidding? We might help _cause_ them," said Mukuro darkly.

Didn't stop him from following the tiny kid though.

Ken and Chikusa stared wide eyed at the scientists as an unseen force ripped apart the adults into pieces. Tsuna kept his eyes forward and his hands were ablaze with fire.

Mukuro and the others kept pace, only attacking if the adults got too close. Tsuna followed his instincts to the closest exit...after they somehow found the trio's weapons of course. Mukuro's trident blazed with indigo-colored flame. A fire that seemed drawn to Tsuna's orange one.

The group, when they got to breath fresh air, stared inside the complex.

"Anyone you're going to miss in there?" asked Tsuna.

"The only ones I gave a damn about are right here," said Mukuro.

"Oh, well in that case..."

Tsuna blasted the doorway to the point it collapsed.

"Anyone who goes in there now is _really_ going to regret it. Now that _They_ are active, they'll murder any human that goes inside. It's going to take a while before it's safe to cleanse the place," said Tsuna with a wince.

Mukuro looked up at the sky. What were they supposed to do now?

It was as he started to walk away that he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"It's not a good idea to let a medium like you wander around without training or protection," he said.

"What's a medium?" asked Mukuro.

"Someone who can channel spirits of the dead directly. If you can astral walk, which I suspect you can, then you're at risk of another spirit taking control when you're out and using it, trapping you in the spirit realms forever."

"What do you mean, 'taking control'?" said Mukuro sharply.

Tsuna pointed at the newly collapsed lab entrance.

"You know those things that killed the adults? If you took a 'walk' outside your body with them around they could take your body instead and you would be stuck as a very unhappy spirit for the rest of eternity...if something didn't 'eat' you first," said Tsuna.

"You mean one of those _things_ would be in control, not me?" said Mukuro, eyes narrowing.

"Spirit walking without training or protections is bad. Especially for natural mediums," said Tsuna. "And while it doesn't exist in our family, Mama knows who to contact for training and advice on what to do."

"So what do you suggest then?"

Tsuna blinked. He had thought the offer was obvious, but if they had been in that place too long it was possible they missed it.

"I'm saying Mama wouldn't mind having more kids in the house, especially psychics. We have plenty of room," said Tsuna.

Mukuro looked towards Ken and Chikusa.

Tsuna looked at them as well, an incredulous expression on his face.

"You do realize I meant _all_ of you, not just you right?"

Ken eyed Tsuna with interest.

"What's he saying?" asked Ken.

"He said that his mother would offer us a place to stay. _All_ of us," said Mukuro in Italian.

"Really?" said Ken, perking up.

" _Mama likes kids,"_ said Tsuna in rough, but understandable Italian.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Nana beamed at Tsuna when she saw Mukuro and Ken.

"Mama, can they stay with us?"

"Of course they can sweetie," said Nana smiling. She quelled any protest Iemitsu might have made with a Look.

"Honey, I'm not sure these are the sort of...people...our son should be associating himself with," said Iemitsu slowly.

Tsuna gave him a flat look. Nana looked at her son expectantly.

"Tsuna... _What did you overhear?"_ asked Nana in an odd language that had Iemitsu staring at her.

Tsuna looked at Iemitsu, before stating flatly in the same tongue...

"Mama, _the staff were wondering if you were really married to him or if you were another 'loose woman' that he had been fooling around with that just got pregnant and he couldn't weasel out of claiming me."_

Nana went from mild to pissed in an instant.

" _They_ what?"

" _The maids were talking about it while I was hiding from them. It's a well known secret he has been with other women, but this is the first time he's shown up with someone he claims to be his wife and a kid. And he's never worn a wedding ring while visiting this house before."_

Nana slowly turned to Iemitsu with the look of angry wives everywhere about to rip their 'husband' a new one. Mukuro settled in next to Tsuna with a dark expression of glowing amusement on his face.

"Darling...what is this about the staff questioning whether or not you're married and if our son is a bastard?" said Nana sweetly.

It was not a friendly expression.

Iemitsu had an odd expression on his face.

"They what?"

Tsuna had an annoyed expression on his face.

"My Italian is rough, but I understand fine," said Tsuna. _"The staff was openly talking about your indiscretions before I slipped off the grounds completely."_

Iemitsu was clearly shocked his son knew the language at all...or the fact his wife spoke one he didn't recognize.

On the plus side he didn't question the idea of letting Mukuro and the others staying with his son after the royal chewing out Nana gave him upon learning her husband hadn't been as faithful as she had hoped.

* * *

 _Back in Japan..._

"What is all this?" asked Mukuro.

Ken and Chikusa were still catching up on the language, but they were definitely settling in.

On the table was a myriad of odd ingredients and a doll of sorts.

"Oh, Mama is making sure that Iemitsu doesn't forget the chewing out she gave him..." said Tsuna.

"How?" asked Mukuro fascinated.

Nana noticed his interest and beamed at him.

"Would you like to learn how to curse others? And I don't mean directly...I mean the kind that reaches across generations."

Not that she was about to do a generational curse. That took far too much time and required the old gods being in a good mood. However a general curse aimed towards infedility being the trigger...that was easy.

Seeing the avid interest of Mukuro, Nana gained an oddly terrifying gleam in her eyes. It was so nice to have a willing assistant. Tsuna simply didn't have the knack for the more...intensive...curses she had in her books.


	2. Chapter 2

Let it never be said Mammon was above enjoying making a profit off of other people's misery and suffering. Case in point the mystery illness that kept afflicting the External Adviser whenever he was unable to keep it in his pants. Considering there was still a lot of speculation over whether the woman and child that were brought to the Iron Fort really were Iemitsu's wife and son, they quietly enjoyed the free show.

Right up until Lal bit the bullet, called them and asked for a second opinion.

"Your boss pissed off a gypsy," said Mammon the second they got a good look at him.

Lal twitched.

"I thought gypsies died out after the last World War?"

"More like went to ground, and there are always branches that have simply been more discreet than most. Do you have a recording of the language that the woman and her son used that you couldn't identify?" asked Mammon crisply.

Lal handed over a tape. Upon listening to it, Mammon's face twitched upward in dark amusement.

"I'd bet my fortune his wife put a curse on him to remind him to be faithful to their marriage vows. Considering there have only been 'light' reprimands so far, I wouldn't be shocked if he suddenly turned up dead in short order within the next few years."

Gypsy curses, especially the 'freshly cast' kind, often came with a grace period that included warnings. That was mostly so that the offender had a chance to find who cursed them and grovel until they had sufficiently 'appeased' the one they pissed off.

This not only doubled as reparations to the gypsy who cast the curse, but it also acted as a sort of 'offering' to the old gods who would power the stronger curses later.

Considering the symptoms Iemitsu had been showing lately, it was clear this curse wasn't one of the stronger ones.

Lal thought back to what caused the 'symptoms' to appear, before snorting.

"Right, his wife finally teaching him a lesson about actually being a good husband or else is not my problem," said Lal.

It was Iemitsu's own damn fault if his wife decided to curse him as a way to make him behave, since the idiot couldn't be bothered to actually honor his marriage vows...despite being Catholic.

* * *

 _In Japan..._

It had been three months, and Mukuro felt an odd sense of boredom set in. Sure his training was progressing at a pace he could grow to enjoy, but he felt a restlessness in his soul that was difficult to ignore.

Nana called it the "Gypsy Spirit", and didn't comment when he went wandering for hours on end at all hours of the night. This was a civilian city and the Hibari kept on top of things when it came to keeping the less pleasant elements out.

She also said nothing about the budding rivalry between Mukuro and Kyouya, who thrived on having someone who enjoyed fighting as much as he did and wasn't afraid to use lethal attacks. It meant he had to step up his game for once.

Still, Mukuro felt restless and to be quite honest, a little bored.

It was only natural someone who had suffered as he had would be drawn to one of the most dangerous place outside the city limits. An abandoned theme park that was rumored to be haunted.

"You want us to _what_?" said Tsuna baffled.

"There's a theme park I found that has all sorts of interesting things...and I'm fairly certain there's something there. We could easily turn it into our own little base if we were so inclined," said Mukuro, eyes gleaming.

If Tsuna were a normal kid, he might have declined the idea outright citing how dangerous it was.

Except he was the descendant of gypsies, and from what little he knew of the area he suspected Mukuro was interested in, there wasn't going to be anything too dangerous to deal with outside of a few restless ghosts from accidents.

Besides... he could openly admit that Namimori could be rather boring once you got over the 'oddity' that were the Hibari family.

"Just so we're clear, if we do take over the place then I want Mama to inspect it just in case. I really don't want to explain to the Hibari or the doctors that we got sick from tetanus or something," said Tsuna flatly.

Mukuro blinked.

"You're okay with the idea?" he asked carefully.

"To be honest the idea of a secret base sounds awesome, it's far out enough that the Hibari wouldn't have a reason to bother us directly for causing a disturbance, and this way we have a place to practice our...less friendly...skills without having to deal with collateral damage," admitted Tsuna. "Plus we get to decorate it and have our own little workshops if we want, so long as no one buys the place."

Tsuna knew that with a little training, Mukuro could create a 'shortcut' from the house to the base.

Mukuro was still in a little shock that Tsuna was willing to go along with it so easily.

The park wasn't exactly as Tsuna remembered it, but he did recall that the main reason it closed was because a landslide had hit and the owners were too afraid of a second one. It had happened a year or two ago, so the land was more or less settled...but he still warned the others of a few problem areas he vaguely recalled.

Iemitsu had only brought them once, shortly before he stopped coming at all.

Tsuna inspected the building Mukuro wanted to take over, which dominated most of the park. They could get a good view of the street here and it was still structurally intact with little chance of a landslide happening near it.

"What do you think?" asked Mukuro with poorly hidden interest.

Tsuna grinned.

"If we can clean the place up I think it would make a perfect base," said Tsuna.

Ken perked up at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a pity we don't have the money to buy the area outright... then we could do some real modifications to it," said Tsuna.

Mukuro's eyes lit up at that.

"Oh?"

"We don't perform curses for personal gain."

Ieyasu coughed at that.

" _Actually he could easily brainwash someone into handing over the deeds to the place using his Mist flames..."_ said Ieyasu.

"What are Mist Flames?" asked Mukuro.

" _You know that indigo fire that you use instead of the orange one Tsuna has? That's Mist,"_ said Ieyasu helpfully. _"The main thing I remember Daemon telling me about it was that so long as you believed in something enough, you could create anything you wanted...like yen solid enough to fool most civilians."_

Seeing Mukuro didn't get it, Tsuna borrowed a phrase from Ken and Chikusa's favorite foreign series.

"'I reject your reality and substitute it with my own'," clarified Tsuna amused.

Ieyasu nodded.

"Dude... did you just quote _Mythbusters_?" said Ken amused.

Tsuna snickered.

"Sounds like the same concept applies here. So why not?"

Mukuro looked thoughtful at the idea.

"Reject reality and subsititute it with my own?"

He concentrated on something he wanted to appear. Something he _believed_ was right there.

He felt something tap next to him. It was Chikusa, who pointed at something.

Mukuro looked...and almost stared in shock.

There was Ieyasu, down to the last detail...except he was visible to _everyone_. Not just Tsuna and Mukuro.

Ieyasu looked at it with interest, and poked at it...only to be sucked in!

"This is really weird," he said flatly.

"You're visible!" said Tsuna in shock.

"Who is _that_?!" said Ken.

"That's Ieyasu, the ghost that hangs around Tsuna," said Mukuro.

Ieyasu flexed his hands a little. While it was a bit strange, and he didn't really _feel_ alive, it was still more than he had been able to do as a ghost. He grinned.

"Wait...this is Ieyasu?" said Ken.

Ieyasu grinned and waved at them.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Tsuna.

"What?" asked Mukuro.

"It means we can shut those idiot neighbors up about Mama not having a man around the house, so long as Ieyasu-nii doesn't mind pretending for us."

Ieyasu blinked, then he recalled how similar he looked to Tsuna and grinned. Oh this would be _fun_.

Tsuna stared at the odd pizzaria that had lost it's customer base when the park closed. For some reason all the hauntings had managed to migrate to this particular building and he wanted to know why. That, and from what he could tell the landslide in question was entirely the fault of the angry ghosts inhabiting the place.

He had to wonder what had pissed them off so much that they would cause that sort of disaster to happen and why.

He cautiously entered the place.

"Okay, this isn't a good sign. The grounds are _literally_ soaked in blood from a malevolent force," said Ieyasu.

"How bad?" asked Tsuna seriously.

"On par with the labs you three were rescued from, but it seems that it's only active at night," said Ieyasu after a moment.

"What is this place anyway?" asked Ken.

"It used to be called _Freddy's_ and some American brought the concept with him since there were hardly any restaurants that had an American-based menu save for the specialty ones that cost too much. It's basically a pizzeria," said Tsuna. "It had moving animatronics and a really cheesy song-selection, though there were rumors that the animatronics were leftovers from something that closed down before and they were trying to branch away from some bad press in America."

Tsuna made a note to find out what the 'bad press' was.

"Anyway the source of the landslide a couple years ago stems from this particular building, so if we want to claim the area we have to cleanse the place first to insure the spirits don't bother us," said Tsuna.

"So... we come back tonight?" asked Mukuro. He eyed the animatronics on the stage with open interest.

"After we do some research first," said Tsuna firmly.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

If Tsuna were a normal child, he might twitch at the thought of dealing with _very_ murderous animatronics.

He was not a normal child.

"Hey Mama, I think we found something right up Mukuro's alley!" said Tsuna.

Hearing the weird noise that Mukuro used in lieu of a proper maniacal laugh...Ieyasu had given him weird looks for that one... when Tsuna explained why the pizzaria had to move to another country that didn't speak English as the main language in order to get away from 'bad press' as they called it was somewhat amusing.

Mostly because Tsuna wouldn't be surprised in the least if Mukuro somehow managed to capture and control the souls of the dead security guards for his own personal use, while Tsuna attempted to rehabilitate the souls in the animatronics. He knew they were there...he could see the souls of the dead children chained to them!

Besides...helping the souls of those dead kids might also help Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa get past some of the trauma inflicted in the labs. Being forced to murder people wearing a guard uniform repeatedly couldn't _possibly_ be healthy for them. They looked more like they were in torment when they saw Ieyasu, rather than any of the similar signs of anticipation that Mukuro sometimes got when he was trying out a new curse on someone stupid enough to get a 'seal of approval' from Mama.

Not like those rapists and pedophiles didn't _deserve_ what happened to them, but still!

"This is going to be _fun_ ," said Mukuro.

"From the way they were looking at Ieyasu-nii, I think whatever causes them to become murderous only targets adults," said Tsuna. "Which means they _might_ ignore children to some extent, or we might just draw whatever force is keeping them chained those machines beyond the fact I could hear something crunching inside them."

"You think they shoved _bodies_ in those things?" said Ken openly horrified.

"We can find out easily enough once we sent Ieyasu-nii. It's not like they can actually _hurt_ him since his body doesn't actually exist," said Tsuna.

"Great, I finally get a way to interact with the living again and you immediately use _me_ as the bait," said Ieyasu dryly. He wasn't complaining for real so he obviously agreed to the plan.

"I think Ken and Chikusa should stay outside, in case we need to break the door down. Mukuro and I can see spirits, so we should be able to avoid the animatronics or at least distract them long enough to find out what's keeping their spirits there," said Tsuna.

"You say the nicest things, little brother," said Mukuro pleased. Tsuna beamed at him for calling him that. He always wanted siblings to play with.


End file.
